Help Me!
by OliveAndPeaz
Summary: Chloe hears a woman scream and she ran to her. So why is she in jail? My take on what will happen in the next episode.


Help Me!

"Help! Help me!" Chloe heard a woman scream from far away. Chloe ran to help her. When she got to them she saw a man grabbing a woman's bag. Chloe kicked the man and the bag broke open.

"What the?" Then the woman hit Chloe over the head with a piece would. The woman and man ran off just as the police sirens could be heard. Chloe heard the standard police shout and dropped the bag. "I didn't do it." Chloe said to the policeman behind her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. If you can not afforded an attorney one will be appointed for you…" The man said from behind Chloe. She didn't struggle as he jerked her into the back of the police car. It took 15 minutes to get to police station were they put her into a holding cell for the moment.

"Can I call my mom?" Chloe asked the man with the key. The older gentlemen looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, sweetheart. You only get 5 minutes to call someone." He unlocked the door and took her to the phone. She dialed her mom's number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Meredith King answered the phone not knowing what to expect. Her caller ID said Police.

"Hey mom, can you come to the police station. There has been a misunderstanding involving the police thinking that I am a robber. I did not do it though. I swear." Chloe winced at how that sounded. "Also, can you call Jasmine for me please and tell her where I am"

Meredith, who was in the middle of a meeting shouted in shock, "Chloe, what the hell do you mean you're at the police station? And why do I need to call Jasmine?"

"Please, mom, I only have a few more minutes to talk. Will you just do it for me?"

"Sure. I love you."

"Implied." Chloe said and hung up the phone. The man took her to an interview room.

"Do you know why you're here?" A lady who was sitting in the room asked. She was a blonde who's hair was going white in a black suit that had a lot of shoulder padding. It reminded Chloe of football players in gear.

"Yes, you think that I robbed someone, which I didn't."

"Then, why were you holding the bag that had had the jewelry in it?"

"I heard a woman screaming for help, so I ran to help her. She and this man were fighting over the bag so I ran and help her. I got the bag and it spilled open. Then she hit me in the head with a wooden plank. After that you guys came and arrested me. The woman was blonde and the guy was a brunette that was about a head taller than me. She was about my height." Chloe said. After that the door opened and Valentina stepped in.

"Who are you?" The woman questioning Chloe asked.

"I am Chloe's attorney." Valentina said. She sat down next to Chloe. "May we have a few minutes to discuss what happened?"

"Sure." The woman walked outside.

"Chloe, what happened? Alek is flipping out."

"I heard a woman screaming for help so I ran to her to help. It turns out that she and the guy 'attacking' were in a partnership. They hit me and ran leaving me with the bag." Chloe answered the woman.

"What have you told them so far?"

"What I told you." Chloe answered. Just then the lady came back in.

"You may leave now. The couple you described were caught robbing another jewelry store." Chloe and Valentina stood up and walked out of the room. Chloe saw Alek pacing up and down the hallway and her mom sitting in one of the chairs.

"Chloe!" Meredith and Alek shouted and ran to her, giving her a hug.

"What happened?" Alek asked. "No one would tell me."

"This couple robbed a jewelry store and fought about it. I heard her scream and ran. The police came and arrested me. I was let go because the couple was caught." Alek grabbed Chloe's face and kissed her with so much passion that it was almost astounding. The worry was clearly there. When he pulled backed she started blushing.

"Never do that to me again."

And she never did throughout the 3 years they dated, and 67 years they were married.


End file.
